


Truth or Dare

by OTPFairy



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Drarrython, Harry Pottet, M/M, PartyGames, Slytherin!Harry, TruthorDare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPFairy/pseuds/OTPFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry got truth, and he had to say it. He had to say it while Draco was in the room, he had to say he liked him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

* Slytherin!Harry fic *

"Potter wake up or I'm going to hose you down with water, I can't have you being late again because the professors think it's my fault as your best mate-" 

"Draco shut up I'm trying to sleep." Harry mumbled back to a frustrated Draco.

"Do I have to dress you myself?" Draco asked as a threat, but he didn't know Harry's true feelings about him.

Harry's cheeks turned red and he mumbled back to his annoying friend "m'up." 

"Sometimes I forget how hard you are to understand when you're tired." He said and threw Harry's green neck tie at him. 

After just a few more arguments, Harry and Draco made their way to the Slytherin table as usual, and sat with Pansy and Zabini.

"Late I see, was this one being difficult again?" Pansy asked and pointed at Harry, who still looked very tired.

Harry, with a mouth full of eggs, replied "I was'n difficul-"

Draco put his hand over Harry's mouth, and he swallowed quickly, his cheeks turned scarlet as he pushed Draco's hand away.

"Potter if you talk with your mouth open one more time I'll glue your mouth shut."  Draco snapped at the still flustered Harry.

"How have you guys been friends for 5 years when you can barely go 10 minutes without arguing?" Zabini commented before scooping potatoes into his mouth.

"Well Draco is great at listening in class, and potions, and I'm horrible at listening and horrible at potions. So without him I'd probably fail." Harry explained.

"And Harry is such an absolute arse that he makes everyone in this school a little less stupid in comparison, and I'd rather have one really annoying friend than a school full of annoying people."   
Draco added.

"Oh, and Harry gets me food in the middle of the night when I'm hungry." Draco said. 

"Speaking of night.." Pansy said and sat her fork down,

"You guys are coming to the party tonight right?" Pansy asked mysteriously, as if she was hiding something.

"Yes we're coming.." Draco answered for Harry, "what's the catch?" Harry asked.

"Tsk tsk, not saying until you can't back out! See you lovely boys at 10 tonight, common room!" Pansy said to the group before grabbing her bag and scurrying off somewhere with Zabini to do Merlin-knows-what. 

"C'mon Potter, let's get to class." Draco said before dragging Harry away from his plate of food.

****   
"Hey you, it's 9:45, want to go down to the party Pansy planned?" Harry asked,  disrupting Draco from studying.

"Sure, let's get this thing over with" he replied.

So they both walked down from the boys dormitory to the common room, where a bunch of different 5th years were sitting.

Students from every house were in huddles around the room, bottles of butter beer and fire whiskey near the groups.

"Attention!" Pansy yelled, " Enough people are already here, so we are going to start." 

She held up a vile of liquid and said "Everyone, either take a swig of this or pour a little in your drink, I don't want any liars before we play truth or dare."

"Oh man, the catch is veritaserum? Interesting..." Harry said to Draco while they walked up to Pansy and both took a swig of the potion. Harry could immediately feel it work its way through his system.

"Everyone get in a circle!" Pansy yelled over the chatter of students.

After everyone got the potion in their system they settled in a rather large circle, Harry started to get nervous.

He liked Draco, he's wanted to be his boyfriend for years. He was terrified that he would end up saying it, or do something so embarrassing that Draco didn't want to be his friend anymore.

He knew he was just being crazy, and that a friendship of 5 years wouldn't be ruined by doing something stupid. But he couldn't help but be scared.

"Okay, I'll go first. Hermione piped up from her part of the circle," she looked around the group and said "Hannah, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"If you had to date anyone from this group, who would it be?" Hermione asked her.

"It'd have to be... Neville" she said and blushed. Neville looked like a deer caught in a headlights, obviously not expecting to be crushed on.

"Ron, you're turn." Hannah said.

"Draco, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." 

"I dare you to put your hair in a ponytail." 

"Oh fuck me." Draco whispered to himself, and got handed a hair tie by a nearby girl.

His hair wasn't very long, but he managed to have a small mountain-like tuft near his forehead. 

"What do you think, potter?" Draco asked his friend in a joking matter. 

"Cute." Harry replied without thinking, the potion forcing it out of him.

They both turned red and looked the other way, embarrassed. 

"Pansy, you're turn." Draco said.

"Harry, truth or dare." Pansy asked.

"Er.. Truth.." He replied reluctantly.

"Who do you have a crush on?" She asked with a smirk.

"Dr-" he almost blurted out before he stopped himself. But he could already feel the name leaving his mouth "Draco." He whispered and closed his eyes.

He was expecting anger, or the sound of an angry blonde stomping up the stairs. But all he heard was giggling.

He opened his eyes to see Draco laughing into his hand. "Sorry sorry, it's just so funny." He said, and continued when he saw the confused look on Harry's face.

"Well you're just such an idiot, I've been flirting with you for 4 years and you just now tell me you're gay for me?" 

"I thought you'd hate me..." Harry mumbled. 

"Oh for merlins sake." Draco stated before grabbing Harry's shirt and forcing their lips together. He immediately kissed back and grabbed at his waist.

A whistle brought them back to earth and they reluctantly pulled away from each other. 

A few people in the group looked stunned, but the others looked either happy or neutral. Pansy looked thrilled, and they both realized that was her entire reason for having them play this game.

After a short break the game started back up again, but this time Harry and Draco's fingers were entwined between them, and Harry couldn't stop staring at Draco's lips.

Which caused Draco to nudge Harry with his elbow and smile at him.

Some things changed, but the majority stayed the same. Instead of arguing all the time, they argued and made out.

Which Harry thought was a much better combination.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment requests or if you liked it, have a good day! 
> 
> -Mandy


End file.
